Flashback
by Hope991
Summary: This is a one-shot of what happened to cause Mark and Alex to be grounded in the flash back in chapter 6 of my other story What? family story including Mark Alex Meredith and Ellis


This is a one shot based on a flash back in my story What? This is the Alex's flashback and what happened.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

It was a normal Saturday in the Grey/Webber house hold, except Ellis was having day off! Of course it wasn't her idea, her husband, who was also her boss, was forcing her to have the day off to spend time with her 3 children. She had left her 1st husband when her youngest was only 2, and married Richard a year later.

Meredith and Alex had both easily accepted Richard as their new father and even call him Dad (Daddy in Meredith's case), but their big brother Mark wasn't overly keen on the idea, he had been 7 when his mom and dad split up and remembered how hard it was on all of them, and he didn't want anyone to hurt his little bro and sis again!

Mark wasn't on good terms with his mom either. She had all but abandon him and the 2 little ones after the divorce, leaving him to be the one to make sure his younger siblings were safe and looked after. And as he predicted to day would be no different.

So much for spending the day with them.

No what did she do?

Paper work!

So as usual 12 year old Mark took charge and decided that he, Mere and Lex would go outside to play and do homework (well him and Lex at least!).

"Come on, we'll go out for a bit! Mer-bear go get your jacket and I'll zip it up for ya! Lex why don't you go and get your homework and do it in the fresh air?"

Meredith just ran off upstairs, Alex on the other hand didn't move.

"But it's Saturday! I don't wanna do it!"

"Lex if you do it now you wont have to do it later! Plus Richard won't be your case to do it when he comes back from work!" Mark reasoned, he know that if they were in the house making noise their mother would just start screaming and shouting at them, which would only cause Meredith to start crying loud and endlessly, which would mean he wouldn't get any of his work done, and then cause an argument between Richard and Ellis when he got back. In other words major headache for him!

"NO! Your not my father! Or Dad!" Alex screamed.

"Alexander, please, I don't want to fight! Just do as your told for once!" Mark tried using the full name as it normally worked, as both boy's hated their full names with a passion!

Alex pushed past Mark and stormed upstairs, past his mothers office cursing under his breath. As he passed Meredith on her way down stairs with her coat he knocked her out the way causing her to fall over.

"OW! I'm telling Mark!!" she cried and ran down the stairs!

"I'm telling Mark on you! I'm so scared!" came the mock shout.

A moment later Mark came into the room.

"What did you do? Are you trying to get us all in trouble?" the angry snap came.

"She's just telling tales!!"

"What ever Alex I've had enough! I'm telling Rich when he gets back tonight!"

"DAD! Why can't you just call him dad! That's who he is! He is OUR dad!"

The voices were getting louder and louder, so much it was annoying Ellis in her office, and she decided to get up and tell them to shut up.

"I HAVE NO DAD!" Mark screamed back.

That was the final straw for Alex, he lost his temper, and swung for Mark hitting the taller boy in the face not expecting it Mark didn't have a chance to react. At that monent Ellis walked through the door.

"What the hell are you two playing at! No! Don't tell me, I don't care! You both grounded and confined to your rooms till your father comes back! He is your father, Marcus, he's the closest you've got to one and it's time you accepted it! Now go!"

At that Mark left form his room. He know that they were both right, and he knew that without Richard his life would be a lot harder, and most of the time he wished that Richard was he's real father. He knew that he hated his real father with a passion. So why couldn't he accept Richard?

But before he could focus on that much longer he had another thought cross his mind.

How would Meredith survive the day with out getting in trouble too?

* * *

AN: I know this I this focuses on Mark a lot, but I felt I needed to explain why Alex and Meredith accepted Richard but not him.

I should also say sorry to anyone who's parents have gone through a divorce, as mine haven't I don't really know how it feels, so I'd based this on how my cousin has told me how he felt about his step-dad.

If you liked this (or if you didn't) please let me know what you think. If people want I can do more one-shot flash backs.

Thanks for reading (I know it a long AN sorry!)

Amy xx


End file.
